Elizabeth and Jeffery
The relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire, Jefferson Chamberlain and the Tribrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain. Jeffery was Elizabeth's older adoptive brother via Jake Chamberlain until Legacy, when Jeffery openly declared war against The Chamberlains. As a result of the war, Jeffery imprisoned Elizabeth's father for five years. He was also responsible for Elizabeth's family slumbering for five years. When they are reunited five years later, Elizabeth and Jeffery seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Elizabeth's father, and Elizabeth even gives him his century-old toy soldier back. Later, Jeffery saves Elizabeth from an attack on the compound, and she tells her father that she considers Jeffery her friend. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries |-|Season Two= In The Bond, Hectate tortured Jeffery and asked about Elizabeth, but Jeffery was unable to remember due to Jake compelling him to forget about Elizabeth for her safety. In Extraordinary Measures, Jeffery was present as Jake introduced Elizabeth to the vampire and werewolf community. In Double Trouble, Jeffery helped Jake protect Elizabeth from Hectate and worried about her safety. |-|Season Three= In A Dance To Daddy's Grave, after Graysin and Jeffery saved the four missing children, they discovered that Elizabeth was one of the intended children for the sacrifice as well. They needed to bring the Chamberlains back to Los Angeles so Graysin could purify Elizabeth. Graysin and Jeffery were discussing on whether to bring the Chamberlains back or not. Graysin convinced Jeffery by saying that Elizabeth is a child and practically his sister. Then Graysin sent Charlotte a message saying that he could fix what's wrong with Elizabeth but they had to come back to Los Angeles. In What I Have Left, Jeffery asked Charlotte for a favor, to tell Elizabeth that she doesn't have to fear him and that she never did. In Ticket To Hell, Elizabeth found Jeffery's old childhood toys, she was playing with them and she was reading one of his poems. She asked Jake if a little boy once lived there but he dodged the question and told her that he doesn't want her to play there because of all the dust and splinters. After a while, Elizabeth went down the basement, where Jake held Jeffery captive. When she found Jeffery, she gave him his toy soldier back. She asked him, if he was the little boy who used to live in their house, then Jeffery told Elizabeth about his history with her father. Shortly after that, Jake and Charlotte were attacked by the Hollow's followers. Elizabeth freed Jeffery and he protected her, he told her to close her eyes and sing, so she wouldn't have to witness the violence. Afterwards Jeffery took Elizabeth outside the abattoir to keep her safe, they were sitting on a bench together. When Jake found them, Elizabeth told Jake not to be mad at Jeffery because he is her friend. Quotes Season Three :Jake: (to Jeffery about Elizabeth): It's a bit late for you to suddenly care about my child considering you left her fatherless for five years. :Jeffery: Yeah, well, speaking from experience, I figured I was doing her a favor. :Jeffery: (to Charlotte about Elizabeth): Do one thing for me. Tell your daughter she doesn't need to fear me. She never did. :--''A Day Without You'' ---- :Elizabeth: "Hi, I think this is yours." :Jeffery: "Elizabeth." :Jeffery: "I haven't seen this in a century." :Elizabeth: "So you are the little boy who used to live in my House?" :Jeffery: "Once upon a time I lived here with your Dad." :Elizabeth: "He keeps you down here because he thinks you want to kill him. Do you?" :Jeffery: "Listen I will tell you everything you want to know, if you get me some blood from your dads stash." :Elizabeth: "I'm twelve not stupid." :Jeffery: "Right. You are also pretty courageous, come down here and talk to a stranger." :Elizabeth: "I'm not scared. I'm a Chamberlain witch." :Jeffery: "I'll tell you what, let's start fresh alright. It's very good to see you again Elizabeth Chamberlain, my name is Jeffery. :-- Ticket To Hell Season Four :Jeffery (to Cole about Elizabeth): Cole, if any of the vampires ask about Charlotte... This is on Brian, alright? No mention of Elizabeth. :Jeffery: '' "Not the best time for a visit. But, I'll take what I can get."'' :Elizabeth: You busted me, you jerk. (they hug) :Jeffery: "That was really nice. What you did for Brian." :Elizabeth: "Great. I'll give myself a point." :Jeffery: "What?" :Elizabeth: "It's this weird thing I did when I was little. I get a point when I do something nice - follow the rules. If I have a bad thought or uh, lose my temper then I lose a point." :Jeffery: "Oh, honey. You can't put that kind of pressure on yourself." :Elizabeth: "My family sacrificed everything to save me. I'm supposed to be worth it. I mean, I'm supposed to better, right? My dad thinks... That I'm broken. I don't think that um... I don't think that he loves me anymore." :Jeffery: "Hey. He may not have the words to tell you, but no matter what your dad will love the very worst of you until the oceans are dust. You are worth every sacrifice. And, you are good period. Show me anyone who says otherwise - I'll eat 'em." (Jeffery gives her a hug) :Elizabeth: '' "Oh! I'm-I'm okay, you-don't --"'' :Jeffery: "No, this hug isn't for you. It's for me. I kinda needed it." :--''And Then There Were Two'' Trivia *They are both children of Jacob Chamberlain. **Elizabeth, though, is Jake's biological child while Jeffery is his adoptive child. *Elizabeth's birth brought about a reconciliation between Jeffery and Jake. * Jeffery was the only one outside of the family her parents trusted to know the truth about her despite later having his memories compelled away by Jake. * Jeffery was the second, besides Charlotte, of Elizabeth's family to hold her following her birth. * Jeffery helped cover up Elizabeth's "death". * Jeffery wanted to use baby Elizabeth as a truce so Jake could heal his friends, who were all suffering from werewolf bites. * Jeffery is also one of the characters who is connected with all of The Hybrid Family as he is Jake's adoptive son and best friend, Charlotte's friend from when she was a baby, and Elizabeth's adoptive older brother/savior. * Jeffery allowed the Chamberlain Family to return to Los Angeles so that Elizabeth could be freed of The Hollow's influence, thus saving her life. * Jeffery believes Elizabeth is better off without Jake as a father. * Elizabeth freed Jeffery from the cell that her father was keeping him in. See Also Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Relationships Category:The Werewolf Diaries